


License to Kill

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00 agent, Family, Gen, M/M, Murder, assignment, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique is one assignment away from getting her 00 status. Q helps her jump one last mental hurdle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. I have a prompt for the bond family. Mo is doing her double oh training and she’s finding it hard. She comes home one night and brakes down to Q. Thanks! :)" —anon on Tumblr

_“Dad, I can’t do it.”_

Q sighed, head bowed over the desk in his office as he held the phone to his ear. “Yes you can, Monique.”

They were using a secure channel because the nature of the topic in question. Monique’s last assignment…and perhaps, at the same time, her first.

James had been overjoyed when Monique had been recruited for  MI6, even if Q had been wary. But she had proven to be a good recruit, rising through the ranks faster than even James anticipated. She was driven, charming, and had nerves of steel…for the most part.

She was in Barcelona, Q knew. He knew from the moment he handed her the specially programmed Walther PPK that this was going to be _the_ mission. He knew that his baby girl was going to come back a different woman, that there was going to be a black mark on her soul. His daughter left England an agent, but she would return with a 00 status.

After her two recorded kills.

 _“Dad, I don’t know if I can_ kill _someone…”_ Monique was psyching herself out, working herself into a panic.

If MI6 were aware of the breakdown, they would have pulled her from the field in an instant. Q _knew_ Monique could do it, she just needed to pull herself together. “I know you can, because it’s _important_.”

“ _They don’t even look older than the twins…”_

Oh no. Monique was humanizing the targets, Q needed to put a stop to that, “Your brothers have never planted _bombs_ in metro stations. Your brothers have never worked for the mafia, nor have they tortured several women and children in a kidnapping ring.”

 He took a deep breath, “Yes, MI6 is asking you to snuff out the lives of these two men, who are someone’s brothers or sons, or even fathers. But you know what? You signed up for this as an agent, this is your _job._ And they _made_ their choice, no one forced them into this heinous life. You _need_ to stop them before they hurt or kill someone who _never_ asked for any of this, who doesn’t _deserve_ this _._ You need to stop them.” He needed her to distance herself from everything if she was going to succeed, “Can you do this, agent?”

There was a pause, Q could hear nothing but Monique’s light breathing. On his computer, he could see that Monique hadn’t moved from her location. But he could also see from chip measuring her vital signs (oh the wonders of technology) that he heart rate was going down.

“ _Yes, Quartermaster.”_ Was all Monique replied with before ending the call.

Q set down his phone, switching back to the communication frequency that they were _supposed_ to have used to begin with. His office was filled with the sounds of Monique making her way into the building, her footsteps the only sound registering on the sound waves.

Then shots began to ring out, sending spikes of sound through the monitors. There were several shouts in Spanish, but Q wasn’t paying them any mind. He was too focused on the one female voice in the fray.

This wasn’t the first time Q had witnessed an agent gaining their license to kill, he shouldn’t be affected. But he knew he was. He knew that he was holding his breath at the first guttural moan that hit his ears, that he would be devastated if things went wrong. This was his _baby_ out there…

A strangled noise hit his ears, and Q knew it was the sound of a windpipe being crushed. Then the sickening thud of a skull hitting steel.

Then, silence.

Now Q was the one trying not to panic. _Please, Mo…please…_

“ _Target neutralized.”_

He let out a sigh of relief, “Good work agent. Status report?”

“ _Dislocated shoulder, will reset in the hotel. Other than that, only minor lacerations and abrasions.”_

So Monique was hurt, but that was the nature of the beast. At least she hadn’t been shot…yet. “Alright, I’ll see you when you get home Mo…agent.”

“ _Thanks…dad.”_

Q took a shaky breath as he turned off the communication unit. He wasn’t the one on the mission, yet he was overwhelmed with emotions. He gathered all the information regarding the case and proceeded to M’s office. There was paperwork to file.

Filing of the paperwork for Monique’s license to kill was surreal, but no worse than listening to his baby girl take two lives over the phone. M had given him a reassuring smile as he handed the assignment file to Q, “She’ll be a fine asset, I’m sure.” He told Q.

Q nodded, taking Monique’s file back to his office. In the file was everything Monique needed for her new life as a 00 agent. He couldn’t help himself, opening the file to look at his daughter’s new life.

Only to laugh when he saw the black “007” at the top of the page.


End file.
